Star Wars: The Light of Hope
by ReySandflower
Summary: "What's your name?" Cassian asked in a very low tone. The female's brows furrow, "I told you it's Tan-" Cassian exploded, "No! I know you're lying! There's no one in the Imperial and Chandrilian records of the name 'Tanith Shire! " But the captain sighed and looked her in the eyes, "Trust goes both ways...What's your name?" She then looked at him, "You know who I am" (Cassian/OC)


/ Hi everyone! This was an inspiration of a roleplay character, 'Rouge One', and multiple things from the Star Wars universe. I thought of the idea: _"What if one of the 'Rogue One' characters survived? How would that happen?"_ Well, I decided to write it and see where it would lead me.

Thank You! Please leave me a comment on what you thought and...

May the Force Be With You!

* * *

 **A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...**

On Chandrila, in the Palace of Hanna City, a rebel agent approached the throne room. Two royal guards of Hanna stood next to the agent so nothing wrong would happened to the Queen Mother. As he stood in the middle of the golden and white halls, the veiled queen sat on her throne with three handmaidens on her each side. The mid-aged agent stood in nervousness when he felt the Queen Mother's eyes pierce through him under the golden veil.

"What is your name, rebel?" The Queen Mother finally asked from the intense stare.

"Xar Veled, Your Grace..." He continued with his voice trembling, "I came here with a message from Mon Mothma-"

"My mother" The Queen Mother cut Xar off, "If my mother sent a messenger to me, then I should listen to the urgent message"

"Your Highness, I did not say it was urgent-"

"But it is..."

Xar couldn't believe it, he knew that he did not mention that it was an urgent message- but in his mind and thoughts knew that it actually was. Mon Mothma said it was urgent and needed to have her daughter hear her out. It was like if the Queen Mother was telepathic...Like she had the Force...

"Like I said" The Queen Mother spoke, "I must listen to it"

Xar Nodded and handed the hologram message to the Queen Mother. When the hologram message turned on, the veiled queen listened,

 _"My daughter, I have urgency for you to hear me out."_ Mon Mothma continued, _"The Empire has made a deadly weapon- a weapon called the Death Star made by the scientist named Galen Erso. At this very moment, there is a small band of rebels by the code name of 'Rogue One' who are retrieving the plans on how to destroy this terrible machine. This small band of rebels are on Scarif and the Empire are firing everything they have at the rebels. My urgent request is for you to retrieve any members of 'Rogue One' who are vital to the Rebellion._

 _Please, my darling, I trust you with this mission with my life..._

 _You will be the light of the Rebellion...The light of hope..."_

After the message ended, a pause of silence came upon the throne room. The Queen Mother knew that she couldn't do this by herself, she needed to trust in someone who would do this task... The best agents and allies she had on Chandrila.

"I accept this task, but I will task this mission for my closest allies on Chandrila" The Queen Mother continued, "I will task my brother: Ross Mothma, my best guard of the Royal Consortium: Rahm Kota, and my best handmaiden: Tanith Shire for this mission... I trust them with my life"

Xar nodded, " I will tell this to Mon Mothma-"

"That won't be necessary" The Queen Mother stood from her chair, "You will rest and stay for as many days as you want and will be protected by my guards"

The Queen Mother walked down the steps of her throne room, "Anyone who is an ally of the Rebellion is a friend of mine" She extended her hand out towards Xar and Xar extended his out of trust.

Under the veil the Queen Mother smiled as she saw Xar Veled eyes widen of a blessing shock, "Welcome Xar Veled to Chandrila"

* * *

 _On Scarif's Citadel Tower..._

"I'm Jyn Erso. Daughter of Galen and Lyra. You've lost." Jyn spoke in pride and confidence.

"Oh, I have, have I?" Director Orson Krennic pointed his blaster at Jyn.

"My father's revenge." Jyn continued as she pointed her blaster at him, "He built a flaw in the Death Star. He put a fuse in the middle of your machine and I've just told the entire galaxy how to light it."

But Krennic laughed, "The shield is up, your signal will never reach the rebel base. All you ships in here will be destroyed. I lose nothing but time. YOU on the other hand die with the Rebellion-"

 _Transmitting._

 _Transmitting._

After he spoke, he noticed not a Rebel starship coming towards them, but a Chandrilian Royal ship. He knew that it had to do with the rebels since the connection of the Rebellion and the Royal Chandrilian Consortium had a strong connection, "I should've know" Krennic spoke as Jyn looked at his direction, "I see you have a get away..."

"But not on my watch" And from behind Krennic shot Jyn Erso, the daughter of Galen Erso behind her back.

"No!" Then, unexpectedly, Captain Cassian Andor came from behind the pillar and shot Krennic down. Cassian limped over to the young dying woman.

"Jyn?..."

Jyn looked up at at Cassian with her eyes drooping, "Cassian?..."

"I'm here"

She then ripped her necklace off of her neck, "Rebellions are built on hope.." She weakly took Cassian's hand and put the Kyber crystal in his hand, "Trust in the Force..."

And with that, Jyn Erso took her last breath and left the galaxy. Cassian couldn't believe it, the girl- the daughter of Galen Erso was killed under the banner of hope. Words could not describe her death. Sure, Cassian saw people who died right in front of him- but Jyn's death was nothing like the others... He knew that if she had lived, their relationship could've been something more.

Then the Chandrilian Royal Ship floated above Cassian. He looked up and the ship's door entrance opened up. Behind the door was a red headed teenaged boy who extended his arm, "We're here to take you out of here!"

Cassian looked down at Jyn's body and kissed her forehead, "Forgive me..." He then laid Jyn's corpse and reached for the boy's arm. As the boy pulled him in, Cassian found himself on a ship with a young woman, a holodroid and a older man.

"We have to go" The blond woman spoke, "The Death Star is coming any minute"

"What?" Cassian asked in confusion as he was still in the trance of losing his closest ally and possible love.

But when the teenaged boy was about to answer to Cassian, the holodroid spoke, "It's all ready here Lady Shire"

The young woman looked out of the window of the cockpit and over the horizon saw the Death Star, "Oh Force, we need to get out of here!"

"That's what I thought-"

"Shut it E4!"

E4-P98, the holodroid, sighed after the woman yelled at him and with that- he snarked, "Yes, ma'am...Everyday, I swear-"

"Kota, get us out of here!"

"I know! We're getting out!" The pilot of the ship spoke.

When the ship started to move again, the blond looked at Cassian and saw the trance in his eyes. She saw what happened to the other young woman and felt bad, "Come on, we need to buckle down before we jump into hyperspace."

She, with and arm, led Cassian to the seats and noticed his limp, "I'll get you patched up as soon as possible." Cassian looked at the young woman and chuckled, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary-"

"Nonsense, you need it"

As the two sat in their seats, Cassian saw the teenaged boy across from him in his own seat. The boy smiled, "The name's Ross, Ross Mothma"

Cassian's brows furrowed, "Aren't you Senator Mothma's son?"

Ross' eyes widen in amazement, "How did you-" But pride and cockiness took over, "Well, yes I am! The one and only-"

He then was cut off by the movement of the ship when they reached into hyperspace. The blond laughed, "Kid, don't get cocky- titles and namesakes are nothing more than a handle" She continued, "People will just ignore it after a while."

Ross then huffed, "Well, I am the brother of Queen Mother Linnea-"

"But you're not a prince"

"Whatever..."

The blond chuckled and looked back at Cassian, "I'm Tanith Shire-"

"The highest ranked title handmaiden of the Royal Chandrilian Consortium, 'Lady Tanith Elena Shire'..." Ross added in with an annoying tone of voice.

As an result, Tanith raised an eyebrow and noticed Ross' sly smirk, "If I wasn't buckled in, I would beat the kriff-"

"Cassian Andor" Cassian cut off Tanith. Tanith looked back at him noticing that he was still under grief. Tanith spoke, "I saw what happened, I'm sorry..."

"The thing is, I don't understand" Cassian spoke as he looked at the kyber crystal, "I think I should've died also..."

"What do you mean?" Ross asked as he listened in with concern.

"I don't think you were meant to save me..." Cassian finally answered. But Tanith put a gentle touch on Cassian's shoulder, " Well, it happened... Maybe consider a change of fate, destiny, the Force"

When Tanith mentioned the Force, Cassian remembered the last words that Jyn said, _'Trust in the Force'_

Cassian looked down at the Kyber crystal and muttered, "If only it was that simple..."

Tanith then heard E4, "We're in the safe zone, you all may take your buckles off" Tanith then took her buckle off and got up from her chair, "I'll get the medical supplies..."

When Tanith went to the other side of the ship. Ross noticed the crystal in Cassian's hand. He remembered the stories of what his mother told him about the days of the Jedi and how they built their lightsabers. He then smiled, "That's a kyber crystal" Cassian looked up at Ross who continued, "My mother told me stories of the Old Republic and the Jedi- kyber crystals helped made the Jedi's lightsabers work"

Cassian nodded, already knew what the kyber crystals were, "They also are known to power the Death Star and destroy any planet in the galaxy..."

Ross' smile faded away, "I didn't-"

Cassian shook his head, "No one knows about it- at least half of the galaxy..."

Ross nodded and left his seat, leaving the conversation and hoped it wasn't going to leave it awkward ( which it actually did ). Cassian watched Ross leave and saw him head to the cock pit where the droid and the pilot were at.

Tanith came back with a bag of medical supplies which made Cassian rolled his eyes when he noticed her coming in, "You don't have to do this, my lady"

"Please, you need full health before we reach to Tatooine to meet with some of the Rebels" Tanith continued, "Beside, I don't want to be called 'My Lady'-"

"Isn't that your title though?" Cassian asked in a teasing manner from the previous manner from the conversation earlier. But Tanith raised an eyebrow with a slight scoff, "Yeah, I guess it is..."

She then took out a needle with medicine that made Cassian nervous, "What is that?"

"This will help you feel no pain and your injuries will heal ten times faster than usual" Tanith explained, "The full effect will take ten minutes"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, trust me on it"

Cassian thought for a moment and nodded, he knew that he could trust Tanith and the rest of the crew- after all, they did save him...

After Cassian nodded, Tanith pulled Cassian's sleeve, "This might sting a little"

"Just tell me when-" Cassian then winced in pain when he felt the needle pierce in his skin. After the needle was out of him, Tanith gave a small smirk, "When"

Ross ran back to Tanith and Cassian, "Tanith, you have to see this!"

That made Cassian and Tanith curious and cautious about the commotion. Tanith got up from her seat, along with Cassian, and made their way to the cockpit. They noticed that they arrived on the Tatooine system along with the rebels and the Imperials... Imperials?...

"Great... Just what we needed" Tanith commented before E4 asked, "What should we do, ma'am?"

"We should wait and see, if we get into this- then I don't think we will survive"

After Tanith spoke, the Star destroyer started to fire at the rebel ship and an escape pod from the rebel ship escaped.

"Ma'am, no life forms are from the escape pod" E4 commented as he scanned the the sensors from the escape pod. But Tanith looked closely at the pod, "We need to follow it"

"What? There's nothing in there" Cassian spoke, "The droid said-"

"I know what E4 said, but I know why the pod is empty" Tanith explained, "The Death Star plans are in there, that's why we have to go follow it-"

"By who's orders?" Cassian asked in an argued manner.

Tanith looked at him with a hand on her hip, "By the order's of Queen Mother Linnea Mothma and Senator Mon Mothma" She continued, "Like I said, it's not bad to check-"

"We will be followed by Imperials if we do it" Cassian spoke, "We will all be captured and who knows what might come out of it."

Tanith's eyes flickered, "My word is final, I do not want to lose the chance"

Tanith looked at Rahm Kota, pilot and guard of the Royal Chandrilian Consortium a nod who also nodded back, "Tatooine here we come."

When Tanith headed back to her seat, Cassian took her arm, "You're making a big mistake, my lady"

"If it is a mistake, I have no regrets" Tanith shook Cassian's hand off her arm and made her way to the other side of the ship. Cassian, in his thoughts, thought that this would lead them to their deaths and knew that he would have to run from the Empire again. But little did he knew that this was be the start of the Rebellion's stand against the Empire once and for all...


End file.
